1. Field
The disclosure relates to an electrochemical device, and more particularly, to a hermetic packaging member for a flexible electrochemical device and an electrochemical device including the hermetic packaging member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the use of smart devices has increased, various wearable electronic devices have been developed. A wearable electronic device may have a flexible shape to increase the wearability thereof. A flexible electrochemical device may be used to supply power to the wearable electronic devices. The electrochemical device may be a device capable of storing energy and may include, for example, secondary batteries and super capacitors. Recently, a lithium secondary battery has been widely used as a power supply unit for a smart device.
A hermetic packaging member for packaging an electrode assembly may play an important role to implement a flexible electrochemical device. A hermetic packaging member for an electrochemical device may prevent the penetration of external moisture in the electrochemical device and the volatilization of an internal electrolyte to the outside. However, when the hermetic packaging member is damaged by a repetitive external force applied thereto, the hermetic packaging member may be degraded and thus the performance of the electrochemical device may be degraded.